Carpe Diem
by Brightnessofastar
Summary: Carpe Diem: Live for the day, take no thought of morrow...


Carpe Diem: _Live for the day, take no thought of morrow..._

' _Have you ever wanted to disappear?'_

' _To not exist anymore?'_

' _To_ off _yourself so the world would be_ better off?'

' _To stop feeling and_ not _feeling, and to stop being so_ afraid _of the past that it it affects your futu-'_

"Max _..?"_

The young boy-just hastily writing-suddenly jolts upright and drops his pen in startlement. His eyes go wide for a moment before he recognizes the voice and sighs in irritation, and perhaps slight anxiety at being caught working on his previous project. He scowls and quickly shuts his book, trying to keep it out of sight of the older, or other potential eyes.

"Yes, David?" He makes sure aggravation seeps through his tone. He watched as the annoying and nosy counselor strides to be in front of him from behind where he was currently sitting.

"Just coming to check up on you! You've been wandering off lately, it's really worrisome. You could get lost or hurt or-" Max hid the notebook book in his favorite-and only-hoodie as he stood up. "Yeah, yeah...I always sneak off. It's not like I really like it here, though I was sure you were smart enough to know _that_ much." He started making his way back to the bundle of loud kids doing whatever _dumb_ activity they were assigned to do today.

' _Why can't he just leave me alone? It's not like it'd matter to him…'_

He heard footsteps trying to catch up to him. He glanced to his side and up at the tall redhead. He noticed an expression kin to worry on the older.

"Normally you'd be right, but you usually would go cause mischief with your friends and have fun."

Max frowned even harder, if possible, and bit his lip.

' _Friends…? Like anyone would_ like _hanging out with someone as troublesome as me...I don't have_ fun _...I don't deserve it.'_

"Now you're leaving alone and Nikki and Neil both said you wouldn't talk to them about it, so I just thought…"

Max closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

' _He asked them if I was alright..? Why? What would he gain…?'_

"...Maybe I could bring you comfort..?"

Max opened his eyes and stopped walking, causing the other to do so as well. He noticed the slight desperation in his voice, and worry in his eyes when he turned to glare at him.

"...Why..?"

It was the only thing he could think of to say in such a stupid, annoying, mostly-one sided conversation. He watched as the nervousness of the other changed to confusion and startlement before frowning.

"Because...I care about you..?"

Max grit his teeth and set furious eyes on the young man. He didn't know why he stayed through his constant bull and happiness. Why didn't he just run away or kill the dude or kill himself-

His mind and emotions stopped.

He stared wide-eyed at the increasingly worried counselor, at David. He slowly calmed down and felt the tell-tale signs of depression coming to him. He tried to keep wearing his mask but it seemed to get harder, heavier. He looked to the ground as the numbness overtook him, drowning out the anger and self pity.

"..."

Why was he still alive..? He didn't hate David or the camp, even though he'd seen prisons look more kept and clean. He didn't hate Nikki and Neil, either. Heck, he couldn't even bring himself to hate his neglectful, uncaring parents.

 _What he did hate though, was himself._

' _It's my fault I'm so unlikeable. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't-'_

"Max."

Max lifted his head and stared at David. He'd only seen that so-determined look on him a few times. He smiled, yet didn't feel anything.

' _He should be more confident in himself…it kind of suits the annoying jerk.'_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and snapped out of his thoughts. He watched David's face as he contemplated something before seemingly coming to a conclusion. He tilted his head, confused, as David go to his knees. "Davi-" He felt to arms come around him and hold him gentle, yet tight.

"You're allowed to be sad, Max. Your parents should care, you deserve better. And even if you don't believe me, I'll keep saying I care about you, because it's true. I-"

He felt David hold him tighter and swore he heard a crack in his voice. He'd normally take whatever he could to make fun of him, but couldn't find it in himself to do so now.

"-I love you, Max."

"..."

He stared at David's shoulder, where he was pulled into once embraced.

Love.

He felt a chill go through him as tears pricked his eyes. He slowly lifted his arms and held the other, as he placed his face into his shoulder and allowed himself to feel.

He..They would be alright.


End file.
